daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn Cara Trevelyan
"It is not enough to save the world. We must build a new one from the ashes." ''- Inquisitor Trevelyan to her troops on her declaration as Inquisitor. They say that the women of Ostwick are a fierce, stubborn breed, and few are fiercer or more stubborn than Evelyn Trevelyan. Educated by the Circle, trained as an assassin, saved by the Dalish, and respected by the militia, she was already a fearsome fighter and strong leader before she stumbled from the Rift in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Overview '''Physical Appearance' First-Enchanter Esme once told Evelyn that if any man told her she was beautiful, he must either want something from her or be madly in love with her. Unfortunately, she did not explain how to tell the difference. Tall and well-built, it's obvious from a quick glance that she is a woman used to looking after herself. There's a scar down her face from that time she nearly lost an eye to a bandit's wild slash, plenty more in places you don't get to see, and muscles built from fighting. She prefers muted colours and armour built for speed and flexibility, but she also knows when to put on a show and bring out the burnished dragon-scale armour. Personality She's stubborn, reckless, fierce, and brilliant in turn. Inquisitor Trevelyan is in her element at Skyhold where you're as likely to find her flirting with Josephine and Dorian as debating magical theory with Solas, Dagna and Alexius, discussing tactics with The Iron Bull, Cullen and Fiona, or drunk on a roof with Varric and Sera. The one guarantee is that where you find Evelyn you'll find laughter and boundless curiosity. 'Talents and Skills' Evelyn's tutors identified two of her skills when she was very young. The first was the ability to recognise patterns, making her talented at spell design, languages and mathematics. The second was the ability to get into and out of trouble unnoticed. With these skills in mind, First Enchanter Esme allowed her to remain in the Circle and train as her own personal Bard. By the time she left the Circle at fifteen she was a proficient thief, and by eighteen she was back to running errands for the Circle, smuggling valuable tomes and vulnerable apprentices across the dangerous lands between Kirkwall and Ostwick. Biography History As the youngest child of the Banns Trevelyan by almost ten years, Evelyn's birth was the cause of some embarassment to her mother and very badly timed. She had the temerity to be born just as her eldest sister, and heir to the Bannon, was coming out and seeking a suitable husband, and only six months after her maternal grandmother died. A wet-nurse was hired until her eldest sister's first child neeed her, and then Evelyn's great aunt, First Enchanter Esme of the Ostwick Circle - the only one in the Free Marches to educate both mages and non-mages permitted her to attend the Circle a year early. There, under the attention of her tutors, Evelyn flourished into a curious and outgoing child, full of questions and enthusiasm for the world around her. It was when her first niece, Elena, began her studies at the Circle that Evelyn's capacity for mischief truly came to light. Many nights the Senior Enchanters and Templars would hear soft voices from the dormitory where the youngest children should have been fast asleep, and opened the door to find Evelyn surrounded by wide-eyed little ones hanging on her every word. In an attempt to curtail her nighttime wanderings, Esme permitted Evelyn to tell a bedtime story for the youngest children every night, despite concerns from the Senior Enchanters that she was filling their heads with nonsense. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Evie19.jpg|Evie in the tavern in Haven Evie16.jpg|Evie in discussion with Solas Evie14.jpg|Evie visiting her beloved Josie Evie13.jpg|Evie and Cullen Evie8.jpg|Evie in the field